These Eyes, They Want to See
by Life In Ivy
Summary: A collection of my one shots and drabbles. Mostly will be DxS fluff In honor of VDay, special Valentine's Day one shot for you all!
1. Prayers for an Angel

**This oneshot was inspired by a heartfelt and touching conversation I had with my best friend, otherwise known as Teameida Creator. I just changed it a little to make it romantic. Also, there was no tickling involved in the original…ness. LOL XD I hope you all enjoy this story, and don't forget to review! :D**

I kneeled by my bedside, tears streaming down my face. I gazed up at the ceiling, purple eyes shining. Once again I had been beaten and bruised emotionally, and frankly, was getting tired of it.

"Oh God," I sobbed, "Why must life be so _hard_ on me?" I slumped onto my bed, still kneeling. My arms were folded and I was crying into them, my makeup running and making my pale arms turn black from eyeliner and mascara. I took in a deep ragged breath and attempted to wipe my tears away. It didn't quite work since my hands were also wet with tears.

I did something then that I hadn't done in awhile… I folded my hands, closed my eyes, and tilted my face up… And started to pray.

"Dear God… I now I haven't really… done this in awhile… I know that the pastors are always telling us to pray, even if nothing seems wrong… But I suppose this is not so much a prayer than a cry for help. You've been working miracles lately, yet something… Something always seems to go wrong. I mean you gave Danny these amazing powers," I laughed, "powers he tries his best to do good with, but yet you give his parents a lack of understanding. What's the reason? I don't know. I'm blind to the true purpose behind pretty much everything you do… But today I have a special request. God, today I'm asking that you guide the people you want in my life into my heart, bring me the angels that you want to be my wings. This is my only request. In Jesus' name, amen."

I stood up and pulled a tissue out of the box. I wiped my face and then looked into the mirror. I looked like a mess. My mascara was smeared from one side of my face to the other, making me look like a clown. I went into my en suite bathroom and splashed cold water onto my face, which not only helped my clownishness, it helped with my overall feeling, I suppose. Like being really dirty and taking a shower.

I went into my room and sat down on my bed, majorly slouching because honestly- I don't care. I heard a tap on my window. "Come on in, join the party," I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice. Danny sat down next to me and leaned down onto his knees so he could see my face. He frowned.

"Have you been crying, Sammy? What did I tell you about crying?" I suppressed the smiled tugging on the corners of my lips.

"That when angels cry everyone cries, so I shouldn't do it," I replied. He grinned.

"I know how to cheer you up! C'mere Sammy!" he yelled. He tackled me by the waist, and began tickling me. I kicked at him, but he just turned intangible.

"Stop… stop it! Danny! Stop… tickling… me!" I said through my laughter.

"Not until you promise!" He replied.

"Promise what?"

"Never to cry again," he replied, very matter-of-fact. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"I cant promise that! I would break it, like, tomorrow!" Danny frowned at me.

"That's what I'm here for," he replied. Then he kissed me. _Oh my God, Danny is kissing me!_ It was very soft and sweet, his hand cradled my head, and his other hand was on my cheek. I melted into the kiss. I know I prayed for God to bring angels to me, but I didn't expect it to be quite this good.

We separated. "I love you, Sammy. Never ever ever forget that," he whispered.

"I love you, too Danny. That I can promise- I won't." He hugged me and I enjoyed what little warmth he had in ghost form, tucking my face into the crook of his neck. We stayed that way until Danny's ghost sense went off and he had to leave.

**I hope you all liked this story. Also, please do not say that there is something wrong with Sam praying because a. That's the friggin foundation of the story and b. In Frightmare Before Christmas, they state that Sam is Jewish. She can pray if she wants to. Please review! **


	2. As Long As We Both Shall Exist

**I was actually trying to freak my friend, Teameida Creator, out when I thought of this… But while she was away for the weekend, I couldn't help but write it. Its kind of sad, but I hope you like it.**

I was sitting on my purple bed, messing around on my iPhone when I heard a tap on the window. I looked up to see Danny. With a big smile on my face, I went over and opened the window.

The grin I had disappeared as soon as I saw the look on Danny's face. He looked... pathetic, is the only and best word I can think of.

He scrambled into my room and then we just sort of stood there awkwardly. I placed my hand on the side of his face, gently forcing him to look at me. "Danny, what's the matter? You're never this quiet." He looked down.

I noticed in the back of my mind somewhere that he was still in ghost form, which was actually quite odd, considering. He opened his mouth to speak, then shut it, and walked over to my bed and plopped down on it. He looked up at me with his neon green eyes and attempting a smile, which came as a grimace, while patting the spot next to him.

I obliged and sat. I noticed the way he held himself was much different than usual. Usually Danny sat up straight, head high, a look of mischief in his eyes. Now, however, he was slouching as if he didn't want to be seen, his head was so low his chin was in danger of touching his chest, and his eyes were dull. He looked... broken.

"Danny, really, what's going on?" He looked at me with eyes full of sadness.

"Sammy I- I won't ever be able to change back again."

"What do you mean? You mean like that time you separated yourself into two?" He shook his head; I saw his eyes start to water up.

"No. No, Sammy, I mean... My human half..." He paused.

"Your human half...?"

"My human half died." I bolted off of the bed and grabbed his arms.

"What. Are. You. Talking. About."

"It all happened so fast, I'm not really sure, but... I was in the car with my parents and then there was this ghost and my parents... Well we got in a car crash... Everyone died... Including me." Tears began to well up in my eyes.

Danny reached up and wiped them away. "No no, Sammy, crying is for sissies." The tears spilled over then.

"I understand if you... If you don't want to see me again... I wouldn't blame you at all."

"What in the world are you talking about Danny?"

"Well I'm just a ghost now. I can't do anything a human can do, really. I don't have any rights."

"To hell with your rights, what about everyone else? You're staying here whether you like it or not." The mischievous glint took back its home in Danny's eyes.

"Who's gonna make me?"

"I am!" I yelled. With that I tackled him, and we engaged in a tickle fight, giggling and yelling at each other. Then we stopped and looked into each other's eyes. I smiled, and kissed him softly on the lips.

I was ecstatic when my kiss was returned. "I don't care what you are. I love you," I whispered into his ear.

"I love you too."

**Well what did you think? Review review review! Ill be waiting! :D**


	3. PnF

Sam hopped up the steps to the Fenton's house and let herself in. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton were downstairs in their lab, Jazz was at the table studying and Danny was watching TV.

She went over to Danny and plopped down onto the couch next to him. He was watching Phineas and Ferb. _For a teenager, he could be very childish_, she thought.

All she did, however was raise her eyebrow say 'hi'. Danny mumbled a hello and continued watching the screen.

On it, Isabella was strongly hinting at Phineas that she liked him. It completely flew past Phineas, being the oblivious kid he is. "Oh come _ON_ Phineas! She's being so obvious! You're the most clueless kid on the PLANET!" Danny exploded. Sam's eyebrows shot up.

_Who's calling who clueless? _

* * *

><p><strong>Just a short drabble I thought of while talking to some friends. :)<strong>

**(PS) swiftie13- I've never heard any music from Red Jumpsuit Apparatus... So no. ;)**


	4. Just Swingin'

**AU. Danny and Sam have met in their mid teens. Say, 15 or 16? They are 17 in this one shot. Just some cutesy fluff that I totally didn't steal the idea for from Avatar, haha :D**

* * *

><p>Danny and Sam sat on the swings in the park, not actually bothering to use them for their original purpose. They swung slowly in the cool breeze of the spring day for a few moments.<p>

"I had this girlfriend once," said Danny suddenly. Sam tilted her head up at Danny and smiled, signaling to him that she was listening. He continued. "She would hate to just sit in companionable silence. She always had to be doing something. It drove me crazy."

Sam laughed. "I'm assuming that's why you broke up." Danny nodded and gazed contemplatively at the blue, cloud filled sky. A bird passed through and his eyes followed it.

"I met this guy once."

"I've met lots of guys once." Danny said. Sam glared at him, but a smile tugged at the corners of her lips, ruining the effect of her amethyst gaze.

"You know that's not what I meant. Anyways, he was really handsome. I liked him from the moment I met him." Danny looked at her sideways, blue eyes envious, and turned his swing towards her.

"Who is this guy? Do I need to have a talk with him?" Danny asked loudly, his jealousy getting the best of him. "Is he more muscular than me?"

Sam looked at him as if she were deciding whether the said man had more or less muscle than Danny. "Nope, about the same." Danny stood up and place his hands on either side of his waist.

"Is he taller than me?" Sam considered him once again, looking him up and down.

She grinned. "No, he's about the same height," she replied.

"Is he better looking?" Danny asked, exasperated. Sam rolled her eyes.

"He is you, dummy! I was talking about you!" After a moment of confusion and then embarrassment, Danny's testosterone seemed to fade back to regular levels and he retook his seat on the rubbery swing.

"Oh," he whispered, his cheeks coloring. He reached out and cupped Sam's face pale in his hand. "Oh," he said, this time louder and more clearly. Then he leaned forwards and mashed his lips against hers, gently, softly, then ever more passionate. When he pulled away, he could have sworn there were stars in Sam's eyes. She looked surprised, but utterly happy.

"Oh," she murmured.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>THE END.<span>_**

**_Concerning my mistake in the first chapter, I will fix it the next time that I am on the computer. It has not been overlooked._**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Valentine's Day

Sam and Tucker were seated at a picnic table under a large oak tree outside. It was warm outside and a cool breeze was blowing. As it was lunch time, students mingled around the grounds. "Where's Danny?" Asked Sam.

Tucker briefly glanced up at her from his PDA. "He said he'd be here in a minute," he replied nonchalantly. Sam tapped her foot impatiently, and Tucker lifted his eyebrow, but his eyes remained locked on his PDA.

Finally Danny strolled up, arms tucked behind his back, a wide grin on his face. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes and Sam was immediately suspicious. A quick glance at Tucker showed that his eyes were mirthful, his mouth quirked up into a smile. He had paused from his PDA and now was looking expectantly past Sam, at Danny.

Suddenly Danny said softly, "Sam." Her amethyst gaze locked on his own Caribbean blues.

"Yes?" Her voice shook nervously and she wrung her small hands. Danny's grin had dropped from his face, his face earnest.

Abruptly it returned, like the sun exiting a cloud bank. He whipped a bouquet of purple roses from behind his back. "Sam, will you be my valentine?" he asked.

She was taken aback. For years she had pined away for Danny, waiting, biding her time, spending her evenings alone, sad. Now he was standing in front of her, asking her to be his valentine. Wait- its Valentine's Day?! she thought, slightly panicked.

"Are you... Are you asking me out?" She inquired shakily. He gave a soft smile.

"Yes I am," he replied somewhat cockily. Sam smiled.

"Yes Danny, I'll be your valentine," she responded. Tears welled up in her eyes and she willed them not to spill. She reached for Danny to embrace him. He enveloped her in his arms, lifting her from the bench.

"Told you so," Tucker muttered. Danny ignored him. He pulled back from Sam slightly and lowered his face to meet hers, sweeping his fingers gently across her jawline and into her ebony hair, sweeping it back from her face. "I've always wanted to do this," he whispered.

He leaned forward and their lips met, a sweet joining of the two. They kissed softly for a few moments until Sam pulled away; looking deep into his eyes, searching but for what he did not know.

Finally she murmured, "This is actually happening..." Danny's face burst into a wide grin, he threw his head back and peals of laughter escaped his mouth.

"Yes, it's actually happening!" He exclaimed, kissing her once again. She grinned and giggled.

"Finally Fenton and Manson got together!" Onlookers loudly shouted behind the two. Sam hid her face in Danny's shoulder in embarrassment.

It was definitely a happy Valentine's Day.

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERBUDDEH! HAPPY SINGLES AWARENESS DAY!**

**What if you're single by choice? Does it still count? Cause I am... Haha XD**

**Love y'all. **


End file.
